Currently available network technologies include a variety of different networks, such as local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), and wireless networks. These technologies are utilized in a variety of ways, including the virtualization of networks (e.g., virtual private networks (VPNs)) and the virtualization of devices (e.g., virtual machines). While the virtualization of networks and devices has increased the utility and adaptability of network technologies, virtualization has also exposed various deficiencies in current network technologies, such as scalability.